Blue Blood, Black Hearts
by Angel Heart Princess
Summary: I was inspired by Reign 1x11 to write about my new favourite ship Henry and Catherine. I love them together and their chemistry is through the roof! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story is dedicated to BrightlyShines xx


Queen Catherine de' Medici stood before her husband in his private chambers refusing to show him how vulnerable and terrified she felt. He was to have her beheaded the next morning for treason and adultery and this was her last chance to convince him to change his mind. She was prepared to do almost anything but she would prefer to fight to the death than ever show weakness in front of the King. She battled to remain strong in his presence.

"I don't want to do this to you Catherine," he shrugged as if the conversation they were having was the most normal thing in the world.

"Then don't do it. Why leave our children without a mother?"

"Your actions have left me with no choice. It's out of my hands now. You knew it would happen one day, it just so happens that day is tomorrow. Don't worry I'll tell them to do it as quickly as possible, hopefully you won't feel a thing." He grinned at her.

"You heartless bastard! You're incapable of love I know, but if you ever did love me at all I ask you to change your mind. For our sons' sake Henry, if not mine. Lock me in the tower again, just spare me my life and let Nostradamus go."

"That is rich coming from you! So I'm heartless? Well nothing could compare to your evil black heart my dear. Oh how the mighty have fallen! Queen Catherine practically begging her husband for mercy. In fact I rather like this side of you. How about you get down on your knees in the dirt and beg some more."

He laughed loudly enjoying every second of her humiliation. The smirk was soon wiped off his face however when she slapped him hard making his head snap to one side and leaving a red mark across his cheek.

"I will not beg. I never have and I never will. I'm your equal and that's the one thing you despise about me more than anything. You can't control me like your lapdog mistresses who cater to your every whim. I'd rather die than ever be beholden to you. Heretic whore Diane and petulant child Kenna are welcome to you. You'll rot in hell for this, you mark my words."

She turned around sharply on her heels and marched towards the door with her head held high wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

Before she could make her escape however Henry unleashed his full force on her grabbing her by her shoulders and throwing her against the door in rage.

"I swear I should kill you myself here and now for daring to raise your hand to me! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," he shouted.

His face was seething with anger and she could see the pulse points throbbing on his head and neck.

"I don't even care anymore Henry. Just get it over with if you're going to do it," she sighed.

He held her firmly against the door with his body tight against hers and she struggled to break free from his grasp. She contemplated calling out for the guards who were waiting outside the room but what good would that do? They were _his_ guards. She was trapped.

He loved seeing her so powerless and being this close to her was evoking all sorts of feelings he had long since suppressed and reminded both of them of their fiery passion when they were first married.

As she continued to fight against him he grabbed both her wrists and held them tightly above her head. He leaned in towards her face.

"Accept defeat. I win and you lose, my darling Queen."

His words dripped with sarcasm and she spat in his face as it was the only thing she was able to do. This angered and excited him in equal measure and he pushed even harder against her causing her to feel every inch of his firm body including his arousal. She should have felt sickened by her husband's actions but her chest heaved breathlessly as their eyes locked in equal defiance and he made the first move kissing her hard and passionately.

She returned the kiss and against her better judgement she enjoyed it. He relaxed his grip and began to caress her face and body. He would never admit it but oh how he had missed her. It had been years since they had been this close. They fervently moved away from the door and he led her towards the middle of the room in the direction of the bed.

He didn't want to stop but he forced himself and instead let her go and stood watching her trying desperately hard to regain her composure.

His eyes never once left hers as he reached to his belt and drew out his favourite knife from its holder causing her to gasp as he held the blade against the pale skin of her throat.

"I'm sure you remember our little games…" He winked knowingly at her. Yes she remembered alright.

He carefully drew the blade across her skin, enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to cut her. However with one careless move he could easily slit her throat. She held her breath not able to fully trust him even now. He ran it across her collarbone and down towards her cleavage before returning it to her throat. The power he held over her was turning him on like crazy.

He walked around her in circles all the while holding the knife threateningly against her skin. He left a trail of kisses across her face and then the back of her neck as he moved and she could feel his hot breath against her ear as he leaned in close.

"Let down your hair… Let me look at you," he whispered.

She carefully did as she was told, keeping her movements to a minimum so as not to cut herself. Her long curls tumbled down her back and shoulders instantly reminding him of the young woman he had fallen for. He relaxed his grip on the knife and softly touched her face. He couldn't wait to take her in his bed and make her his again.

He tossed the knife on the floor and without further hesitation embraced his wife kissing her over and over again and familiarising himself with every curve of her body. Could it be that she was even more attractive now than before? The years had done nothing to dampen their passion and just her touch was enough to reignite his fire for her.

He groaned as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck allowing his hands to travel anywhere he wanted. He forced himself to stop again, prolonging his enjoyment and made his way over to the bed sitting on the edge. She remained standing.

"I want to watch you undress, take your time."

His eyes blazed into hers challenging her to comply and he sat further back on the bed making himself comfortable in readiness for the entertainment she would shortly provide.

She firstly removed her shoes then slowly undid the hooks running halfway down the back of her dress. She confidently let the dress fall to the floor; she knew her curvaceous body always did it for him unlike the thinner mistresses he merely toyed with.

She stood before him in just her corset and underskirts and she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Now.…touch yourself," he ordered.

He grinned as she began to do just that, running her fingers along her ample cleavage enhanced by the tight corset then gradually moving down her body underneath the layers of underskirts. Beads of sweat began to appear on both their faces and bodies as her actions progressed more aggressively and she began to moan from her own touch.

He wanted to end the torture now but was rooted to the spot and continued to enjoy the sight before him, one which he never would have dreamed he would see again. He slowly began to undress leaving his bronzed muscular torso bare.

"That's it, do it faster and harder," he encouraged.

Her body was buckling and shaking from the growing sensations between her legs and she was finding it increasingly hard to remain standing up but the look on his face was enough to make her continue.

When she eventually climaxed moaning loudly he quickly took action. He couldn't wait any longer to take her naked body in his hands and he picked the knife up from the floor and turned her around swiftly cutting the ties of her corset and ripping it off her. He also tore her undergarments off leaving her completely bare to him.

He looked her up and down admiring every inch of her body front and back before removing his belt and leather pants and leading her to the sumptuous royal bed. The fun was only just starting.

He laid her down on top of the soft blankets, in the very same bed he had shared with her long before Diane, Kenna and all his other mistresses. For a minute he regretted his actions, he had never loved them as much as he did Catherine but now was not the time to think about that. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

He kissed and nibbled her neck as his hands roamed over her breasts. He moved lower down her body leaving a trail of kisses behind until he reached the required destination between her thighs and she threw her head back in pleasure as he proceeded to kiss her there too. She gripped on to his head pulling him closer towards her making him go deeper as the touch of his tongue sent her to the edge.

She screamed "YES!" as she came. He abruptly stopped and climbed on top of her putting his finger against her lips forcing her to be quiet. She breathed heavily trying to compose herself.

"This time I want you to scream my name like you used to."

She nodded, hardly able to contain herself at the thought of him inside of her after all these years. He waited until her breathing had subsided and she started to stroke him which drove him wild. He flipped her over so that she was on top and she straddled him, giving him a perfect view of her body.

He groaned loudly as she lowered herself on to him and moved slowly up and down, causing them both to gasp. He filled her entirely and as she grinded against him he fondled her breasts before moving his hands down her body to her hips and aiding her actions bringing them both to the brink.

He wanted even deeper access and so again pushed her back roughly onto the bed and climbed on top of her parting her legs and wrapping them around him tightly so they were locked together as one, fitting each other perfectly. He rocked into her again and again pulling her hair forcefully as she moaned his name into his ear and dug her nails deep into his back.

The bed shook from their combined movements and the guards must have been able to hear everything that was going on but neither cared. Their only focus was on each other and enjoying every second of pleasure they were experiencing.

He quickened his pace and panted as he moved violently inside her, their bodies now dripping with sweat. He held onto her thighs as they reached their final peak together and she screamed his name repeatedly which he had always loved to hear in the past. It brought him to a mind-blowing orgasm and he held on tightly to her as they both came down from their high, trembling in each other's arms.

After they had recovered somewhat and they lay together under the blankets Catherine's head resting against his chest, she sat up and looked at him.

"I hate you for what you've done to me."

"I take that as a compliment. I hate you too my dear."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing together like a couple of teenagers. It was just like the early days when they thought nothing would ever come between them. How naïve they had been.

They kissed and he held her in his arms until he had fallen into a deep sleep. She remained awake and noted the rise and fall of his chest and his heavy breathing. She gingerly got out of the bed, careful not to wake him up and quickly got dressed. As she was about to leave she passed the dagger lying on the floor. How tempting. She picked it up and looked back at her husband fast asleep in the bed. No matter that they had just made love she was certain that she would still be sent to her death in the morning.

She walked over to him and held the blade to his chest. With just one movement she could easily kill him, carve his heart out and feed it to the dogs. She seriously considered it until she pictured her sons' faces in her mind. She couldn't do it to them and if she was honest with herself she couldn't do it to the man she loved, even if he didn't return that love. She hated herself for loving him and if it caused her death so be it. She had accepted her fate. She returned the blade to the floor and quietly left the room.

Henry slowly opened his eyes and smiled to himself. He actually would have been disappointed if she hadn't thought about using the knife on him. They were so much more alike than either dared to admit. He knew she wouldn't go through with it just as he couldn't have her killed. He had already decided to call off the execution but there was no need to inform her of that just yet. Let her suffer for a bit longer. He laughed loudly and turned over in bed and dreamed about her all night long.

He hoped for many more tumultuous years of ruling France together and of course heavenly nights like this.

The King and Queen of France – long may they reign.


End file.
